The Institute's Dark Angel
by BluemoonMusicGirl
Summary: With her dad pulling a disappearing act, and her mom in a deep, dark, consuming depression, Lenox Hudnoss' life is far from easy. However, she fights on every day. Simple. She breathes, she moves, she's alive. Only, it isn't so easy. Lenox is being watched, and she knows it. By some one- or is it, something? (BACK IN MOTION! YAY!)
1. The Institute's Dark Angel

**A/N: **Alright lovelies, allow me to explain. I know I said Demon would be up to bat when I got time- and it still is! But this was some late night inspo I _**had to **_get outta my head, or it would kill me. I'll probably make it into a full story with a sequel. So, in the mean time, please enjoy this little blip of what my mind created tonight. :) Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are much appreciated.

"God, it's gotten cold out here." I grumbled, rubbing my arms through my black leather jacket. Even with my red, hooded jacket underneath, I was still getting chills.

"Well, maybe if you had listened to me before..." Niko grumbled back, hopping on the toes of his feet to stay warm in his black hoodie with a gray skull printed on the front. Niko didn't really get _cold_. He just got mildly uncomfortable with the weather. His chin length black hair feathered into his bright green eyes, and I grinned. He jerked back in surprise as it poked his eye, and he twitched his neck to flick it out of the way in irritation. "When are we going in, anyways?"

"When you freeze your ass off." I joked, rolling my amber, and blue, eyes. "When the bouncer says so."

"He doesn't look too friendly..." Niko pointed out, glancing to the burly, beefy man at the door in the probably frigidly thin suit.

"Neither do you." I muttered, earning a mock gasp from life-long best friend.

Niko put his hand to his chest, gaping exaggeratedly at me. "Unfriendly? _Me_? Oh, it's like you don't know me at all, Lex." Niko flashed his bright, slightly lopsided smile, and I smiled back. He was such a goof-off when he wanted to be.

"Next." The bald man at the door barked, ordering us forward. "How old are you two?" He sighed, as if he didn't care.

"Eighteen." I lied easily, making myself look bored as if I got asked this a lot. Niko rolled his eyes, staring up at the sign like he saw something particularly interesting about it. This was our fool-proof way to get into almost any club in Brooklyn. I had had a rough day at work, and it wasn't like my mom cared when I came home any ways.

Dad was out of the picture. He had disappeared when I turned six, ten-and-a-half years ago. Mom had fallen into an unshakable depression and was virtually useless nowadays. If it hadn't been for Niko, I'd be in a home some where with a stupid foster family that didn't really want me. When we were younger Niko had taken me to his house after my mom had just frozen up one day. He made me a sandwich, said his mom was really fond of me, and would take care of me too, then we left to hide in the library downtown till dinner. I'd never actually _seen _Niko's parents- ever- but how could a seven year old supply food for two kids, and enough money to keep two house house holds running, for ten years? Niko had never gotten a job, in fact he would loiter around _my_ job while I was working, and often distract me. He'd always cover it up, saying that he was simply inquiring about the beautiful restaurant when Mrs. Fveltz got too annoyed with us.

"Whatever. Go in." The bouncer yawned, waving us past as he held up the velvet rope.

We hurried past, my biking boots making soft taps on the tile floor as we went down the hallway to the main room. As soon as we reached the door to the inside of Pandemonium, blaring music, erratically flashing neon spot lights, and a thousand smells flooded my senses. A lazy smirk spread the corner of my mouth up.

"Uh oh, I know that look." Niko chuckled. "Mommy's home, right Lex?" he nudged my arm with his elbow.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, say it that way, and ruin my moment. Try not to get lost. I'm not having them turn on the actual lights to find your sorry behind at the end of the night, you hear me?"

"Yes, your highness." Niko scoffed, wondering off to find some one to mess with.

I shook my died black, and red streaked, hair out of my eyes, my pale skin standing out against the dark colors of my outfit. I some how wove my way to the far end of the club by the raised platform, and the supply closet. It wasn't as suffocating over here, and the throng of bodies was less thick. I leaned against a concrete wall, letting the chaotic atmosphere sooth my frayed nerves, and melt away my stress. Couples were dancing so close, I could hardly tell what limb belonged to which head. Singles swung their hips back and forth, either looking for someone to dance with, or not caring. There was all manners of people here. Dyed hair, sparkle-fied eyes, glittery dresses, and sky-high heels were a regular staple in Pandemonium, though.

_I'll be washing that damn glitter out of my hair for weeks..._ I though sourly, my gaze flickering over the mass for something a little more interesting. It landed on a fair skinned boy, with unruly platinum blonde hair, and pools of molten gold for eyes. Staring right. At. Me.


	2. Chapter 1: Who ARE they, Niko?

**A/N: **So Im gonna post this, but it doesn't feel complete, so I'll probably edit it late once I get a copy of the book.

* * *

><p>My breath caught in my throat, and I blinked a few times to be sure I was seeing things properly. The boy was at least six feet tall, and had a lithe figure hidden by his black leather jacket. A glint like light on metal temporarily shone in my eye, and I raised a hand to shield my eyes. In the next moment I had covered my mouth with the same hand, muffling the shriek that wanted to rip free. He had pulled out a curved, ten inch long dagger, that was pulsing a soft blue-white light.<p>

A small voice in my head screamed for me to go find Niko, and leave before he started killing people. Another said it was too late, but the loudest wanted to know _how _he got a _weapon _past security. Granted, the guards weren't exceptionally bright, but come on! It was a _glowing __**sword**_. My shocked gaze darted from the deadly dagger to his brilliant eyes. He was staring down at the sword, running his fingers over it. Another boy with raven hair, and icy blue eyes stood beside Golden Boy. He whispered something to his friend, making a smile light their faces.

I began to weave through the crowd towards the bar. Undoubtedly, that's where my best friend would be. "Niko? Niko, where are you?" I called, my gaze darting around nervously. The people around me seemed to be changing. Irises flashed purple, amber, unnatural green. Random dancers' teeth elongated, and fingernails turned to claws. "Niko!" I shouted, panicking, and earning myself a few annoyed glances from couples.

"Something wrong, Lex?" Niko asked, appearing behind me like a phantom shadow of black, and gray, a furrow in his brow, and considerable glitter in his hair. Under different circumstances, I would have laughed. He set his hand on my shoulder, a concerned look in his eyes. I had begun to tremble slightly, feeling chilled to the bone.

"Th-there's two guys with these glowing dagger's in here. I don't know how they got in, b-but-"

"Glowing daggers?" Niko repeated, an urgent tone to his voice. "Lex, where did you see them?"

"Wha- why does it matter _where? _I saw them, in the club, Niko. We need to leave!" I grabbed his sleeve, starting to pull him towards the door.

"No. Lex, I know you're a little scared, but I have to see them. It could be important." He dug his heels in, pulling me to a halt.

"**Important?! **Niko, they're crazy people with knives!" I snapped, my eyes wide.

"Trust me on this, okay? When have I ever steered you wrong?" He pleaded, giving me a small smile.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Never... Fine. If I die, I want it in my eulogy that _you_ talked me into this. I'll show you where I saw them, then we're leaving." I began to move back to the supply closet I had been near earlier. No one looked out of the ordinary anymore, and I began to think it was just my imagination, and the strobe lights.

It didn't take as long as I had thought to reach the door with it's imposing, bright red, "**Employees Only**" sign. Turning, I began to look where I had left Golden Boy, and his companion. "Well? Where are they?" Niko urged, beginning to get fidgety.

"I-I don't know...They were over there when I saw them last... Maybe they le-" A loud crash from inside the door broke my concentration. I yelped, jumping away. "What the hell was that?" I demanded, looking to Niko for input.

He had a grim expression on his face. "Trouble. Stay behind me, Lex, okay?" I nodded mutely, biting my lip in a nervous habit. Slow and cautious, Niko reached for the chrome door handle, opening it a crack. I glanced behind us. No one even batted an eyelash as we crept inside the large closet. Shadows covered the entrance from view, and cables littered the floor. A boy with spiked blue hair lay on the floor, tied up in one of the electrical cables, with blood on his shirt. Niko motioned for me to be silent, and to follow him, as he crept behind a tower of boxes labeled "**Cleaning Supplies**".

From behind the cardboard boxes, I peered over my best friend's shoulder. Golden Boy, his friend, and a tall girl in impossibly-high-heeled black boots, and a white dress stood over the blue-haired boy. I squeezed Niko's shoulder in fear, my eyes locked onto Golden Boy as he prowled back and forth like a caged lion.

"Do you know them?" I whispered, barely daring to raise my voice any higher than a breath. Niko pressed his lips into a hard line, nodding once. "Who are they? Why are they trying to kill that kid? Why aren't we _doing_ something?" I inquired quickly, my words blurring together with barely a breath in between.

"We aren't doing anything because I don't want to get my head chopped off by Jace...Or Alec." He added as an after thought.

"Who's who?" I asked eagerly, staring at the two boys curiously. "And, how do you know them?" I poked Niko in the chest lightly with my unpolished finger tip. He rolled his eyes.

"You never give up, do you? Shush, and I'll tell you when we get out of this alive." Niko promised, holding up his pinky for me to shake with mine.

"If." I corrected, gnawing on my lip again. The girl had unwound what I thought was a bracelet from her wrist, and was holding it loosely in one hand. A gleaming golden whip. I started to ask what it was, or who the girl was, or if her and the raven-haired boy were related, but stopped when Niko gave me a look that warned an act of violence if I got us caught. 'Sorry' I mouthed, watching tensely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Otay lovelies, please, _please, **please,**_ toss me a quick review? Literally a quick, "Good Job" would suffice. Thank you **Emzy2k11 **for being my first review-er (er-er-er. XD ) on this story!


	3. Chapter 2: Mundie

**A/N: I am EXTREMELY happy to continue this story. I found an online copy of the book, and I am going to be updating this as much as Demon now (hopefully). I am profusely sorry for the wait guys, thank you so much for continuing to read this! It means a lot to me! Some foul language in this chap, just a FYI; rating might go up later. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. CASSIE CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN Lex AND Niko. **

I watched as the golden-haired boy paced in the small closet space, his arms that were covered in black ink designs crossed over his chest. "So," he said. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you." Niko's brow furrowed, and he let out a low sigh. My eyes widened in worry, and I cocked my head, poking his shoulder again. His emerald eyes glanced sideways at my sunset-lit-sea eyes, my pale face an ashen tone.

Comforting, his slim, warm hand held mine. Giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze, he pulled me closer to the door we had come through. The faint sound of cars _whooshing _past, and dirty street-lamp-light filtered in through the barred windows that clung high-up on the dust and grime coated walls. Wires congregated over the floors like spilled spaghetti, entangling my feet every few seconds - slowing our progress to a snail's pace. "Oh, for the love of-" I grumbled, shaking my foot loose from the dull orange snake with copper teeth.

"Lex." Niko hissed in warning, drawing my attention away from the snare long enough to shush me. I stuck my tongue out in a rather childish manner, but bent down to free it more quietly. My foot shot free, leaving a funnel in the wiring where my foot had plunged. I heard a new voice join the conversation, and peered over the tower of cardboard we were concealed behind to see who was speaking.

The boy with the raven hair was glaring in a condescending way at the boy tied to the pillar. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?" I arched my eyebrows in wonder at the oddity occurring before us.

"Niko, we can't leave this guy to get tortured." I insisted, tugging on the sleeve of his gray hoodie. He raised his eyebrows at me, disbelief smearing across his porcelain face; the dim lighting cast odd shadows under his sharp cheekbones, and soft chin. Golden-Boy spoke again, an almost joking manner in his voice. Niko was able to pull me another few feet while I watched the stranger's face with rapt attention. A smile formed over his angelic features, making my stomach flutter with uneasy. That simple gesture was feral, like a lion about to devour prey.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk to much," He confided in the blue-haired teen. "Do you think I talk too much?"

"Honestly," Niko growled, almost making me fall on sideways with the ferocity behind the tug he gave my arm. His slim fingers had moved to encircle my wrist now, and he kept a firm hold on me. "He's a public menace." So Jace was the name of the blonde boy? And Alec was the one with the raven hair. Isabelle must be his sister- they looked so much alike. I rolled my eyes at the tint of jealousy in my best friend's voice, and looked over my shoulder again. We were a few feet away from the door now.

"Kill it, Jace," Isabelle flipped her long, beautiful hair over one shoulder in annoyance. "It's not going to tell us anything."

_Anything about WHAT?_ My mind screamed. Jace raised a blade that seemed to be made of glass, and light bounced off it like a star. I jumped in surprise, knocking into Niko. He cursed under his breath, and quickly steadied me -years of doing so making him an expert. His free hand had wrapped around my upper arm carefully, and I grabbed it now, my breath quickening in panic. "I told you they had knives." I whispered, my frantic gaze darting from Niko to Jace who's eyes had lit up in rage.

"By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you—" He rotated the faintly glowing blade in his pianist hands, the black tattoos playing peek-a-boo in the lighting. "You can join him there."

"Lex, come on. You don't want to see this." Niko demanded, trying to pull me through the door. He had a hold of both my quivering hands, and his voice was pleading. I shook my head, making my red streaked hair fly everywhere.

"I can't let them kill him. I can't be a witness, Niko!" I fought against my best friend, and panic made me strong. My bitten fingertips were ripped from his, and I darted around a pillar into full view. Niko called after me in a final attempt, but it was too late. "Hey!" I yelled, my voice harsher and more confident than I had anticipated.

Jace whipped around to face me, dropping his blade in astonishment. It clanged against the floor, piercing my ears as my heartbeat tried to slam through my ribs. Alec and Isabelle wore twin masks of shock, their cerulean eyes staring at me. "What's this?" Alec growled, as if his companions knew anything about why I was in the room.

Niko came up behind me, grabbing my wrist again, his voice barely a whisper in my ear. "Don't look at me. Just go out the door. Leave, Lex. _Run._" I shook my head at him, ignoring his requests. I wasn't going to let these psychopaths murder an innocent.

Once I had returned my attention to the group that was fully clothed in black- save for Isabelle who wore a long white dress that covered nearly every inch of her skin- Jace was in the middle of a sarcastic retort. "Your sister Isabelle is one." This earned him a scowl from the taller boy, and Jace squinted his amber eyes. He studied my face with an almost amazed expression. I clenched my fists to stop their shaking. "A mundie girl, and she can see us." He added more softly. I frowned in confusion at this new term, but I sensed it wasn't a term of endearment.

"No shit I can see you, I'm not blind. Now, let the dude go." I growled, stabbing a finger at the limp boy tied to the pillar still. Blood had wet his wrists, and the wire wrapped around them in a grotesque, macabre display of how tight his bonds were.

Jace smirked in amusement, picking his knife off the floor and standing straight in one fluid motion. "Oh, but you are. You just don't know it." He sighed, giving me a disdainful expression. "You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you." Niko tried again to pull me with him, as if Jace's agreement was sufficient to make me leave a person for dead. I wouldn't let anyone go through what I had with my mother. Being left for dead was something no soul should ever deal with, saint or sinner.

"I'm not going to let you kill him. If I leave, that's what'll happen. You've already tortured him!" I snapped, shaking my head again. I shook Niko off once more, getting thoroughly irritated with him at this point.

Jace spun the blade between his fingers like a toy, making goosebumps rise up on my arms. "That's true. What do you care if I kill him or not?" He regarded me with false curiosity, waiting for an answer with a faint smile resting at the corners of his mouth.

I scoffed, my eyes momentarily glancing over my shoulder at Niko. I couldn't see him, and guessed that he was hiding on my other side. "You can't just kill people! It's illegal, and immoral." My eyebrows furrowed slightly, and I scowled at the boy, admonishing myself for thinking he was handsome. Thinking like that could get Niko and I both murdered, and make this rescue attempt all for nothing.

"You're right. You can't go around killing people." He consented, jutting his chin towards the boy with electric blue hair. The victim's eyes were slitted, and I guessed he'd passed out from blood-loss. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster." I narrowed my eyes at the pale blonde in contempt.

"I dare you to call me little again." I snarled, my fists curling at my sides so tightly that my nails bit half moon circles into my calloused palms. "I had my friend call the cops. They'll be here soon." I fibbed, praying that Niko would listen and do so.

Alec looked doubtful as he denied that I would have done as I said, but was cut off when the boy that had looked unconscious ripped free from the wires, and threw himself at Jace. I yelped in shock, and stumbled backwards, throwing Niko and I to the floor. I could have sworn that there was nothing there when I seemed to collide with air, but his breath left him in a huff, and when I looked again the lanky 17 year old was sprawled on the floor, struggling to right us both and regain oxygen at the same time. "God damn, Lex." He gasped, gently pushing me off; a blush spread over my cheekbones in the shadow of the room. Niko jumped to his feet, watching as Jace scuffled with the boy.

A metallic sheen covered the boy's fingertips, and he tore at Jace with such ferocity, it made me stumble backwards. Blood coated his claw-like fingers as he straddled Jace's chest, a sneer plastered on his terrifying features. Jace threw up his arm to block an attack, and blood splattered everywhere on contact. I yelped, and fell again, the wind knocked out of me. Niko rushed to pull me to my feet. "Just listen next time." He growled, and we staggered towards the exit. I clutched his arm like a safety line, and nodded, backing away more carefully now.

Jace had made it out from under the demonic boy, and his black shirt was stained even darker in some places from blood. The knife gleamed in his hand, and he jammed it into the squirming boy's chest. Contempt covered his features as he stared down at the creature, yanking his weapon out. It was slick with a blackish fluid all the way to the hilt. "So be it. The Forsaken will take you all." He hissed through his teeth at his killer; his eyes seemed to burn like coals in their sockets. Jace's lips pulled back slightly, like a snarling lion. The last breath left the body, and it began to disappear in on itself till there was nothing left. Niko hauled me towards the door, in a final, desperate, try at leaving.

Isabelle blocked the way, her golden whip that I had thought was a bracelet held in her hand like an extension of herself. "Stupid little mundie,you could have gotten Jace killed." She barked, glaring at us. Her gaze flickered from me to Niko, and realization dawned. "_You. _I should have known." Her whip lashed around my wrist, and Niko made a sharp noise of protest, but Isabelle narrowed her eyes, and he fell silent. We were outnumbered.

Alec came closer, his brow furrowed and a scowl firm on his face. Jace cradled his arm, picking his way through the wires strewn across the floor. "The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body." He quipped, following my gaze to the spot on the floor where the boy had once lain. There wasn't a speck of blood, or a scrap of cloth. It was as if he had disappeared. "They return to their home dimensions when they die, in case you're wondering."

Niko glanced at me, worry straining his face. "Jace," Alec hissed. "Be careful." Jace took his arm away from Alec's worried examination. I sensed that he did that a lot. Alec frowned.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Isabelle prodded. I winced, trying to pull my wrist out of the burning material. Niko shook his head just barely, warning me to stay still. His fingers flexed, and his eyes darted from Alec to Jace to Isabelle and back.

Jace's voice was soft, "Let her go." She gave him an almost angry look, but the whip slithered off. I rubbed the inflamed skin tenderly, wanting to thank him, but holding back. Something was still worrying Niko, and it made me apprehensive. Tension ran through his shoulders.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us. I bet Hodge would like to talk to her." Alec suggested. They all ignored Niko, but Isabelle kept her eyes on him, glaring daggers in his back. I drew a shaky breath, fear sharpening my focus.

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute," Isabelle responded immediately. "She's a mundie." I scowled, glancing at her. She was still giving Niko a death glare, and I knew something had happened between them before.

"Or is she?" Jace countered softly, making a shiver run up my spine. He still looked like a lion, a fierce hunter, and it both excited and petrified me. It was worse than Isabelle's scorn, or Alec's scowl would ever be. "Have you had dealings with demons, little gi-?"

"My name is Lenox." I interrupted, glaring at him. He smirked, looking at me with a sliver of new found respect. Something strange hid behind his amber eyes, and it made my stomach knot into a ball of fire. I didn't know if I hated this boy, or a much stronger, softer emotion, but it scared me.

"Walked with Warlocks?" His gaze flickered to Niko, and a small smile formed. "Talked with the Night Children? Have you-"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're insane!" I shouted loudly, trying to block out his patronizing tone. _Jace isn't crazy. You only want him to be so that you can ignore all this. You don't want to be messed up anymore. You want to be sure of things. _A voice in my the back of my head murmured. I crossed my arms over my chest. Niko gave me a worried glance, and his hand settled on my shoulder.

"Hey!" A voice boomed from the door. "What are you two doing in here? Get out. It's employees only, can't you read?" The burly man from earlier glared at us, holding the door open with one beefy hand.

"'Two'?" I echoed quietly, glancing at the other three teenagers in the room. Isabelle's whip still had faint stains from my blood that she was wiping off on the hem of her skirts, Jace still wore his bloodied t-shirt and held his blood soaked blade, and Alec still scowled at me. Jace's shoulders lifted in a half-apologetic, half-mocking shrug, grinning at me. He knew the bouncer couldn't see him. It amused him that I was so confused.

"I'm sorry sir, my friend stumbled in here on accident," In a conspiratorial voice he added, "I think she may have had a drink or two. She isn't the most responsible. We'll be going now." I made an offended noise that caused Isabelle to giggle.

"Niko, I'm not _drunk!_" I snapped, and the man rolled his eyes. "Let go of me." I demanded, tearing my arm out of his grasp. I shoved my way to the front door, darting out into the crisp Brooklyn air, tears of anger, sadness, and confusion pricking my blue and orange-gold eyes.

"Lex," He began, following me onto the slick pavement.

"Save it." I growled, waving my hand for silence. I dabbed at my eyes with the back of heel of my thumb, marching down the street.

"Lex! Come on, I had to say _something_, or else we would have gotten in trouble. I didn't mean it!" He jogged after me. My boots smacked the pavement as I rushed over the washed sidewalk till I was running. "Lex!" He called again, darting after me. Tears blurred my vision, and I pushed on, running down the street in the misty rain. He could have said anything. _Anything. _And he said _drunk_.

**A/N: I made this one longer than usual; I hope you guys like it! This won't follow the book exactly, but you can probably tell from all the dialogue in this chapter that I'll be copying the words mostly directly from the book. No plagiarism or copyright intended! I just want it to be as authentic and true to the amazing series as possible. Thanks again, Bluemoon over and out! **


End file.
